Host Club Days
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Diamond and Ryou get accepted into Ouran High School. But now they have to deal with the craziness that is the Host Club. With Bakura's eye set on Ryou, will he succeed and gain Diamond's approval of being anywhere near her brother?
1. Day 1

Zypher: Well, here we are again with the next pending idea to a story that wouldn't go away. I don't know how often people done this crossover but I'm gonna have fun with it. For those that seen the series will hopefully find this to your liking cause there's going to be major changes to make it harder for one to show his affections for the other. -grins evilly- Have fun reading and hope you'll enjoy this first chapter.

Summary: Under a special tuition, Ryou and Diamond are sent to a high classed school to start their high school year. But when trying to find a comfortable place to study, they come across the Third Music Room where the Host Club rests. The king of it all found interest but when Ryou doesn't want anything to do with it, he now think of every idea in the book to try and get Ryou to love him. But with friends that hinder his progress, will he ever get that chance?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or Ouran High School Host Club. Those ideas belong to their sole creators.

0

Host Club Days

Chapter 1

0

Ouran High. The most prestigious high school in Domino City. The richest of kids were accepted into the school due to their family's wealth and next to doing their classes, they had the spare time to do whatever they wished. And in lieu of that, there was a club among no other. The Ouran Host Club was seven boys who were the highlight of the school not only for their looks but their families being well known. They used their time to entertain the female populace of the school for profit and every girl in there enjoyed the attention they get.

But today will be the day the Host Club will get their exclusive challenge and one will find himself trying hard to get the affection of their temporary guest.

A sigh was heard as two students of the school walked through the quiet hallways. "Wonder why it has to be the hallways that are quiet and not any of the reading rooms." The female spoke as she walked with her half-brother beside her. She was Diamond and she was once of the few gifted student that was able to get the special scholarships that were offered by the school itself. Her half-brother, Ryou, was the second to get one as well. They may be known as commoners to the richer kids but they didn't care at all. As long as they keep their grades up, that's all that mattered.

"I'm sure we'll find one, Diamond." Ryou whispered softly.

"Oh really? There are four reading rooms and all were occupied but chattering rich folk." she murmured as they continued to walk. Diamond was wearing a white tee with "I'm off limits." on the front and a jean jacket over it and black slacks while Ryou was in a simple off white polo shirt and blue jeans and a pair of glasses. They walked past the Third Music Room while was quiet and Ryou stopped. He looked to the double doors before calling out to Diamond. "Why don't we try in here? I'm sure this room is unused." Diamond turned to look to him before walking back to stand next to him as the door opened.

A flurry of rose petals fell as a chorus of voices gave a pleasant welcome. The two at the door only stared blankly at the six that sat before them. One was a ruby red sphinx in the crisp uniform that all the boys wore in Ouran. The next were two wheat blond sphinxes that look the same but the only thing that could give them away is the shade of their eyes. While one was dark lavender, the other had a hue of wine red in his which could easily be missed. The next was a small boy with tri-colored hair and holding a black dragon plush toy and the other standing behind him was the actual person the plush was based off.

And the last was the king of the club and looked quite similar to the boy gaping at the entrance. White-grey hair was a little wild compared to Ryou's and the chocolate brown eyes with a hint of red were sharper in contrast to Ryou's. "Ah, it's only the special students." The sphinx twins spoke.

The one sitting perked up immediately. "Really?! These are the two students that gained the special scholarship to attend the school." The ruby red sphinx only tsked and placed a hand over Bakura's head. "Calm yourself." He then glanced to the twins. "Don't you have these two in one of your classes?" They nodded.

"Yeah but they never speak to anyone..." The first spoke.

"...So we really don't know them too well." The second finished. The one that spoke only nodded before removing his hand from Bakura's head who eagerly jumped up to confront the two. "So, you two are Diamond Rose and Ryou Tindum. You're known to be quite to heroes in this school." he spoke. Diamond was jiggling the doorknob in hopes to leave as she spoke.

"Really now? I can only guess how well-known we are."

Bakura smirked, clapping a hand over Ryou's shoulder. "But of course. The special scholarship we offer here is hard to obtain by the simple commoner." Diamond bristled at this and glared at Bakura for the comment. "And unless you a hard studying bookworm, it would be impossible to get in." Ryou scooted away from Bakura's grasp. "Yeah, we were quite the lucky ones to get such a scholarship." Ryou said. _'But now, I'm starting to regret it.'_

Bakura smirked and followed him. "Quite lucky indeed. You may be the smartest students in class but you just so happen to be the poorest ones in the entire school!" Silently fuming, Diamond waved Ryou back over to quickly move to stand behind her. "Thanks for you oh so kind words." Was the sarcastic remark from Diamond. The smallest of the entire group hopped over, clasping Diamond's arm in his and pulled her off.

"Diamond-chan! Are you really a hero!?" he asked happily. "Not a hero...just a special student." Something clicked and she glanced down at him with a scary leer. "Mind not calling me Diamond-chan?" she whispered quietly which was enough to scare him back to the other he was standing next to. Bakura stood beside Ryou once more with a grin. "So, I didn't expect one of the special ones to fancy males?" said he as he placed a hand upon Ryou's shoulder. Still quite off key with everything going on at the moment, it only took him a second to realize was Bakura was ready to harp about.

"What?!" he exclaimed, looking up to him.

"Well, why would you be here at our very own Host Club? So, what type do you prefer, hmm..." he started.

"The wild type?" Points over to the dragon. One twitch from Diamond.

"Loli-shota?" Points to the smaller.

"The little devil type?" Motions to the twins.

"Or maybe the cool type?" Glances over to the red sphinx.

"How about none?" whispered Ryou as he moved back and away from Bakura. "We were just looking for a quiet place to study, that was all." He gave a small sound of protest when his chin ended up in the grip of Bakura's "Or why not me, hmm? How about it?" Ryou gave a yelp and stumbled back more, obviously not measuring the distance he was from a certain podium which rested a certain expensive vase which just so happens to have toppled over from the force of him ramming into it.

"Oh no!" cried Ryou as he reached out to grab it, just missing the handle by a hair and was expecting to hear it hit the floor but heard nothing. "Wha-" he murmured before looking down to see that Diamond made it just in time to catch the vase. She gave a sigh of relief before standing.

With a neutral façade, she placed the vase back, went to grab the book she dropped, went over to her still shell-shocked brother and slung him over her shoulder. "Obviously this room is occupied. Guess we'll be working in the courtyard. Good day, Host Club. Let us _never_ meet again." muttered Diamond as she opened the door and walked out, slamming it shut.

It was so quiet afterward before Bakura gave a chuckle. "Such rebellion. Crimson would have a field day trying to entertain her." he muttered before getting a determined look. "But the boy, I have something else in mind for him." Ruby stood beside him without him even knowing. "And what would that be?" questioned Ruby. The others waited with bated breath to hear what the king of the club has to say. "I shall..."

"Yeah?" The rest answered.

"I shalll..."

"Yeah?" They said once more with a little more earnest.

"I shall...make him into a host club member! But I'm gonna need all of you to help me." Bakura announced as he looked to the group. "Heh. Are you sure about that, Bakura?" Topaz spoke.

"Yeah. His sister might be around most of the time and after this, I'm sure she wouldn't let anyone near him." added Toben. Bakura smirked as he looked to the twins. "And that's where you two come in. You have the same class as those two, so all we need you to do is get rid of her for a few moments while the rest of us take care of Ryou." They twins looked to one another before giving a shrug.

"Ok. But don't say we didn't warn you." They both said. Bakura turned, pointing to Ruby. "Ruby make the preparations and call my brother! Goodness knows we might need him for this!" Ruby only nodded and pulled out a cellphone. "Aqua-kun! Get a schedule of their classes and bring it here." Aqua blinked slightly before nodding and ran off. Yugi sidled up to Bakura, looking up to him with large eyes. "What can I do?" he asked.

"Yugi!" He pointed down to him. "You can go ahead and finish up your cake." Yugi gave a whine but listened and went back to eat his cake. Bakura clasped his hands and grinned. "Soon enough, Ryou, you'll be part of our little club and I'll have the chance to get to know you a little better after this." He gave a smirk before jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't think it'll be easy, Bakura. We're bound to go through some problems along the way. You best hope everything will turn out well for you." said Ruby before he walked off.

"Well, come on. We can't waste time. The ladies will soon be here." Bakura grumbled to himself before going to follow Ruby to make the preparations for the next Host Club session.

0

Zypher: And that's all we have for today. I was really pending on whom to make Mori-kun and I was stuck between Aqua or Yami but I just went with who I thought will work best, which was Aqua. But I promise you, Yami will be making an appearance somewhere in this story. More craziness shall ensue in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I shall see you later.


	2. Commence the Operation

Zypher: Slowly and surely I'm getting back to my usual updating schedule. I feel happy! -claps for self- Anyways, for those that are still keeping tabs on my fics since FF seems to be having problem with the e-mail systems as far as I know, I thank you all for reviewing the last chapter so here's another for you. Enjoy!

0

Host Club Days

Chapter 2

0

After the little mishap from earlier, Ryou and Diamond were on their way outside to the courtyard. They sat down beside the pond and started on their work, never knowing they were in full sight of the Host Club. And it just so happens that Bakura was watching from the window. "Oh, there he is..." He murmured almost lovingly. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand touching his shoulder and he looked to see that Ayankouji, one of his more frequent, and dubbed Princess, customers standing behind him. "Whatever caught your attention so, Bakura-san?" she asked as she looked out the window and sneered in disgust.

"Why do you look at those repulsive children?" she questioned, turning to him. He looked towards her and then to Ryou and Diamond. "They may not be of our status, Ayankouji-hime, but they must be big to have earned a scholarship here and I'm going to see what makes it so." he whispered. Ayankouji took on a dark look before tugging on Bakura's arm, leading him away from the window and back to his previous seat. "Bakura-san...don't try and mix yourself up with people like them. It would ruin you." Bakura only muttered something that she couldn't tell and they both sat down once more among the other girls that have come.

0

The next day was the same for Ryou and Diamond as they walked into the first class of the day, sitting down in the assigned seats which were right next to one another. Topaz and Toben looked to each other before looking to them and then finally walked over.

"Ohayou!" They both greeted cheerfully and Diamond looked to them suspiciously. "May I help you?"

"It's nothing really." Topaz spoke. "We just wanted to know you a little. That's all." Toben quipped beside his identical twin. Diamond grumbled slightly and propped her head upon her arm. "Now let me tell you this once and only once. We don't have time to deal with rich folk. We got the scholarship here so we can have a good school record. Being here can help us get into a good college. We will not spend the next four years here dealing with the Host Club or anyone else here. You ignore us and we'll ignore you. Got it?" The two looked to one another before Topaz sighed. "Are we rich folk really so bad to the common people?"

"When you don't know a thing about us and expect to research everything about peasant life as you call it, do you really think we'll just sit here and let it happen?" she retorted. "Ah, touché." Toben muttered and looked to Topaz. "Well then, Topaz. Let us be on our way." Topaz looked to him in surprise. "But-"

"Come on, Topaz." He grabbed the smaller twin and dragged him over to his seat. "Why'd you drag me off?" Topaz demanded. "Cause that devious little mouth of yours was about to spew out Bakura's plan to get that Ryou kid to join the host club. If you tell Diamond anything about it, who knows what she will do to make sure Ryou doesn't come within five feet of anyone from the club. And if that happens, Bakura going to get pissed and will complain to Ruby about it which will get everyone involved and I'm not ready to deal with any of it."

"Oh," Topaz whispered and then sniffled slightly. "I'm sorry, Toben." Toben smiled warmly and took him into his arms. "It's alright, Topaz. Just don't cause any trouble." he spoke and the girls in the class that were avid customers of the host club wailed with glee at the brotherly affection they showed and Diamond plopped her head onto the table. Ryou looked to her in worry. "Everything alright, Diamond?"

"Yeah. Just the fact that squealing girls are on the top 20 things I'm going to hate about being here after a while." she muttered.

"Oh."

0

Again, with their free period, they were off once more to look for a quiet spot to study but came to the same results as the day before. All study rooms occupied with chattering rich folk and pointedly avoiding the Third Music room for one reason only. "I think every day is going to turn out like this, Diamond." Ryou whispered as they made their way out to the courtyard again to study. "Yeah. No reason to bother even searching for a reading room that's, you know, _silent_." Diamond muttered. A voice chuckled lightly and Diamond turned to the person, glaring slightly. It was Ayankouji and although her eyes were closed, she was looking as if she was chuckling at their plight.

"Ah, the woes of peasant life, don't you think?" she whispered as she finally looked to them. "And who are you or are you too spoiled to give out names." Diamond hissed lightly.

"Oh, for the likes of such special students, not really. I'm Ayankouji and I'm one of Bakura-san most respected customers of the Host Club."

"Wonderful, another fan of the Host Club." murmured Diamond as she started walking off again. "Well, if it pleases you, we're leaving. We have stuff to do and we don't have the time to speak with _you_. Come on, Ryou." Ryou looked between Ayankouji and Diamond before following her. "Here's some advice, if you can't handle being around rich folk, leave now." she whispered and Diamond caught wind of what she said but didn't respond.

"So, how did it go?" Bakura asked when Topaz and Toben came in later that day.

"No good." The both chimed. "It's going to be harder to get rid of Diamond than you think, Bakura." Topaz added. Bakura groaned and sat in the nearest chair. "Oh what's a king to do to gain the perfect consort by my side?" he questioned the two, unaware that Ayankouji walked in and when she heard what he saw, was appalled, believing that it was she that he spoke of. Toben placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"Worry not, Bakura-kun, we'll get Ryou here before you know it. And I'm sure with your brother soon coming to assist us, we'll have no trouble at all." Ayankouji gasped once more and quickly left away from the door before they noticed her presence there.

She bit the nail of her thumb lightly, cursing such luck that Bakura had actually met Ryou face to face before and is now working hard to gain the boy to become part of the club. _'Such filth will tarnish the Host Club.' _she thought and then made it her duty to do something about it before Bakura and the rest of the club succeed.

0

At lunch, Ryou and Diamond ate outside just to avoid any chance of crashing into the Host Club during the lunch period. As they ate their sandwich and drank a warm mug of coffee from the thermos they shared, they had the displeasure of meeting with Ayankouji again. "Hey there." she greeted with a big smile. Diamond sighed and glanced up to her. "What do you want now?"

"Oh nothing but I do want to ask, have you ever met the Host Club before?"

"Yes we did and the experience wasn't fun." Diamond replied, looking away from the girl to continue eating her lunch. "Well, I heard a little bit of info about them and they planning something big and it's dealing with you two." Ayankouji spoke, a smug smile on her face when she finally caught Ryou's attention. "What...what do you mean?" he asked softly.

"Well as I've heard, since I'm considered Bakura's princess so I'm let in to everything they planned unless it's something special for the other girls, they've been deciding and wanted to make Ryou a member to the club." she explained. Diamond's eye twitched before she growled.

"Those lousy...I ought to knock out each and every one of them out no matter how rich they are." Diamond seethed and Ryou looked up into Ayankouji's face for any lie. "But why? Why would they want me?" he questioned. "Well, it really isn't the fact that they want _you_ but it's more like having you as the club dog. To fetch stuff for them and such."

"Oh hell no! They aren't making my brother into their lapdog! They better find someone else cause rich or not, they will seriously be hurt if they touch on hair in Ryou's head!" Diamond snarled as the bell rung and she gathered her things before pulling Ryou up off the ground and started leaving but stopped to turn back to Ayankouji. "Thanks for the heads up. And to think, I though all you rich girls would be snooty to the max." With that said, she and Ryou were gone and Ayankouji smirked to herself.

_'Good, with them not able to get to the boy, they won't have a new member and will soon forget all about him.'_ she thought before she too left to head to her class.

0

That day at the Host Club, Yugi burst in through the doors, Aqua following behind at a slower pace as the small teen jumped into Bakura's lap. "Bakura-sama! I heard some terrible, awful news!" Yugi cried and Bakura's pat the smaller's head. "What's going on?" he asked. "I know you hate hearing bad stuff but I heard a rumor from the girls in my class that Ayankouji singlehandedly made the two special kids closed off form the entire school body. They won't speak to anyone else and now despise us all!" Yugi teared up slightly and Aqua reached down to pick him up. Bakura was passive for a moment before his expression cracked.

"What!? What do you mean they closed off from the entire school?!"

"It's just as he said." Aqua whispered. "Somehow, I believe that Ayankouji-hime learned of what you planned and told them about it. And with her telling them about it, it pissed off the girl to no end that she would make sure that the boy isn't even glanced upon unless in class in which she can't do much except for tell others off for just so much as talking to him."

Bakura wailed a protest and went to look for Ruby to try and correct the matter. Ruby was sitting at a table, writing something in his profits notebook and held a hand up before Bakura could say another word. "I heard and I promise you, we will right this." he spoke. Bakura gave a sigh of relief and then jumped with the door slammed open again. "Those doors will need to be fixed at that keeps happening..." Ruby murmured softly to himself as he went back to writing.

"Hey, Bakura! Bro is here to stay!" Crimson called out with a huge grin and Bakura grinned as well. "Great! Glad you're here cause we're going to need your help big time!" he said as he ran over to his younger brother that miraculously graduated earlier before him. "So, what the 411 here?" Crimson questioned. "Well, have you heard any news from anyone about the two new kids that came here because of the special scholarship the school's give out?"

"Yeah. I've heard about them, what about it?"

"I want the white haired one but it's hopeless since the girl that is his sister would never let any members from the Host Club get anywhere close to him! Especially after what happened today!" Bakura now went into a rant about the consequences of never getting Ryou and Crimson turned to Aqua to get the lowdown of what happened, rantings aside.

"Ah, I see." He reached out and grabbed Bakura's head when he walked by again and pulled him close. "When I was here, how often have I told you that having Ayankouji would get you to lose what you most desire one day?"

"Uh...about 100 times each day."

"Exactly. And now look what she did. Now that I'm here, I'll help you out but you best hope that we can get this girl you speak of to even speak with anyone much less a rich kid. And you're lucky that I can easily blend in since she knows nothing about me since I've already graduated and I can pose as a common person so she'll have someone to talk with." Bakura grinned and thanked Crimson over and over again who knows how many times before he stopped him. "Alright. Now we need to conduct some orders." Crimson spoke and looked to the rest of the club.

"Alright! Topaz and Toben! Go fetch me the proper clothes of the common people for me to wear tomorrow!" They nodded and dashed off. "Ruby! Make some calculations of how long this will take. If any of the girls recognize me that will blow my cover!" He nodded and started making the calculations quicker than anyone could think. "Aqua! You and Bakura get me pictures of who I'm looking for!"

"Already have them!" Bakura said, handing two pictures to Crimson. "Good." Yugi sidled up to Crimson, holding the little plush of Aqua tightly. "Can I help?" Crimson looked down to him and usually the excuse to make sure that nothing happened because of that childlike demeanor he's famous for would be to make him eat his sweets but he had a plan. "Yugi! This job is going to be important for you." Yugi's eyes widened, making those amethyst eyes sparkle more.

"Really!? What do I get to do!?"

"You will trail Ayankouji. If she knew what we're doing here, she will do something to warn the boy's sister ahead of time and ruin this plan and since they know nothing of me, we need to keep the facts of me being the King of the Host Club's brother a big secret until we get everything settled and, hopefully, change the girl's thinking about the club." Yugi nodded eagerly. "But you have to be super-secret about it. If you see her getting anywhere close to me when I'm talking with the kids, contact Aqua with the use of cellphones, walkie talkies, whatever kind of communication device that you can use to get through to him."

"Affirmative, Crimson-san!" Yugi said happily and jumped about happily that he'll be able to help in some way. Crimson smirked before he finally took a look at the pictures and pretty much went silent when his gaze fell upon Diamond. _'My word, she is a gorgeous girl.'_ He smirked even more. _'Guess Bakura won't be the only one getting some benefit out of this.' _He chuckled lightly to himself before looking up when Toben and Topaz came back with the clothes he need and he took them.

"Alright. Time for the operation to commence. Let get this started." Crimson spoke and they all nodded.

0

Zypher: There. Now didn't I tell you this wouldn't be easy for them? -chuckles- Anyway, I'm happy for the people that did enjoy and/or reviewed the first chapter and I hope that more of you will enjoy it since the plot is now finally getting somewhere. And now I have another baddie to mess with and it Ayankouji. I'm going to have so much fun making her life as worse as it can get for a rich kid. Now, time to see if we can get some of the fun events of the Host Club to fit in here so be prepared for what's to come. See ya later!


	3. Day 2

Zypher: And here we are with the next chapter to Host Club Days. I'm happy to get some more reviews for last chapter and as compensation for all your wonderful words, here's another chapter for you all. Enjoy.

0

Host Club Days

Chapter 3

0

Early the next morning, the members of the Host Club were in their Third Music room, discussing what to do to get Diamond to tolerate them and gain Ryou as another member for the club to make Bakura's goal much easier. Crimson was standing in front of a mirror, adjusting the clothes given to him from Toben and Topaz. It was a simple dress shirt covered with a navy blue vest and a pair of black pants. "Alright, so you'll pose as a new student coming in for the semester and make friends with Diamond and Ryou. Don't mention anything about you being my brother and keep a sharp eye out for Ayankouji." Bakura spoke as he paced behind him.

"I get it. Do you really think I'll fail you, bro?"

"You did countless other times."

"Well those were just for fun." Crimson said, chuckling before turning to Yugi and Aqua who were armed with their walkie talkies. "Are you two ready?" They nodded, Yugi giddy at the thought of finally helping the club more.

"Then let the operation begin."

0

Diamond yawned as she and Ryou walked into the doors of Ouran. "Another day, another chance to avoid any sighting of the Host Club." she murmured as they started for their first class. In the main office, Crimson was getting Diamond's schedule as a copy for himself with his faux application to school. "Welcome back to Ouran, Crimson." The principal spoke and Crimson nodded as he walked out, just catching a glance of Diamond walking into their first class. _'Well, there's my target.'_ he thought as he walked towards the class and walked inside.

Most of the students look up and seeing the return of Crimson, started to murmur softly. "Well, Mr. Jewelgate. It's nice to see you for the semester. Congratulations for being another studious student to accept our scholarship." The teacher spoke and Crimson smirked. "Glad to be here, Mr. Yakuzu." The male nodded before pointing out a seat beside Ryou and Crimson walked over to sit down. Ryou looked over to him before turning to glance over at Diamond. She shrugged and went back to her book as Mr. Yakuzu started the lesson.

_'Well, one phase down. Now to get started on the hard part.'_ Crimson thought as he got out his materials for the class.

0

Once the bell rung, everyone filed out the classroom, Ryou and Diamond leaving out last and walked to their next class.

"Hey! Wait up for me!" Crimson called, rushing out the room to catch up with them. Diamond turned to face him, still a little skeptical about him. "You're the new kid, right?" Crimson nodded, smiling to her. "Yep. Crimson Jewelgate, at your service. I was accepted here by getting that scholarship as well and I've heard rumors flitting about the school that there were two more and seeing that you or him are not wearing the traditional uniforms of Ouran High School that you must be the ones." he explained.

"Yeah well, as these rich folks would say, we "common people" don't have the money to pay for uniforms so we just wear our regular clothes and other than the whispers going around, we don't get called out for wearing this stuff." Crimson nodded. "I see."

_'Well, they look like they don't care about what goes on around them with the whispers and all.'_ He thought, ears flicking slightly to hear the various chattering of students that still say something about their choice of clothing and the audibly faint ones about why he was back. _'As long as they don't hear those little whispers, my identity is safe but I just hope Bakura's little princess doesn't find out about me being here.'_ Crimson thought once more as he followed them to their next class which was also his own.

0

At lunch, Ryou and Diamond gathered their packed lunches before leaving to head outside. During that time, Crimson met back with the club at their signature table. "So, how is it going so far?" Bakura asked with a little too much enthusiasm. "It's going fine, Bakura. Just give me more time and by the end of the week, I'll be friends with Diamond and then starts the convincing portion of this little operation." Crimson answered. "Good! Good! That's all I need to hear!" Bakura exclaimed. "Please, Crimson! Don't fail me now!"

"I won't. I promise you that. Soon, you have your little consort right where you want him." Crimson spoke before giving a quick wave and left the table before he was spotted. Ruby turned to Bakura, giving a soft sigh.

"Sometimes, you take things way out of context, my liege."

"Shut up! I want Ryou at my side in the Host Club and I'll make sure nothing will stop me!"

"As you wish, my liege." Ruby muttered, jotting down some notes in his books. _'Yami would've made a better king. Too bad he graduated along with Seto, Crimson, Malik and Marik which I'm still surprised over after the chaos he usually causes around the school.'_ he thought, taking a sip of his tea. _'Of course, their brothers aren't far behind them with what they do.'_

Crimson spotted Diamond and Ryou sitting outside and taking a quick look around, spotting Aqua watching from behind a nearby tree for any sign of Ayankouji, he started making his way up to them. "Hey there. Why are you two eating out here?" Crimson questioned as he went to sit beside Diamond. "Well, from a reliable source, that host club that roams around the school has their eyes set on Ryou to make them into their club dog and I'm not going to sit around while he's doing little service chores for them."

"You know, they really aren't that bad."

Diamond gave him a pointed look. "Oh really? And why do you say that? Every rich kid here finds us so fascinating just because we aren't rich like them and rolling in the wealth they had just to be applicable attendants to this school." Crimson waved his hands. "It's ok. I understand that completely. They hound you, asking about complete nonsense that they'll never understand until it's demonstrated to them."

"Exactly. At least you see things my way."

Crimson gave a soft smile, placing a hand over hers. "Of course. Why wouldn't I when I'm in the same boat as you?" Diamond blushed faintly, moving her hand from his and went back to eat her lunch. Ryou giggled softly at his sister's plight and was silence with a playful nudge from Diamond. Crimson watched quietly, smiling as well at how carefree they were, the perfect picture of freedom from the stuffed shirts of rich living. He had a good feeling that the more time he spent with them, the more he will grow to love this kind of lifestyle until it all comes to an abrupt halt when Bakura gets who he wants and the same going for him.

_'But maybe we can still get a taste of how regular people live even after the task is done.'_ Crimson thought, taking the offered sandwich Diamond handed to him when she realized he didn't have a lunch to eat.

0

As the hours went by, the rumors started to pile up and soon, Ayankouji got word of it and gave a growl. _'Bakura's brother is going to ruin all my work! I have to stop him!' _she thought as she got up, asking to head to the bathroom and was let go as the teacher continued on with the lesson. When she was outside, she started sneaking through the halls, remembering in full that Toben and Topaz shared the same class as Ryou and Diamond majority of the time and started heading for that class.

When she reached the door to their shared class, she looked inside. The class was doing a group project and the girls were distracted with the twins' usual playful game with one another, leaving Ryou and Diamond to work with each other. She grinned and was ready to walk inside, never noticing that Aqua watched from around the corner. He took the walkie talkie he held and contacted Toben and Topaz about Ayankouji being close.

The twins in questions were hugging and saying sweet nothings when the call came and Toben went to answer it. The girls were curious and tried to listen in but couldn't hear much.

/Ayankouji is coming in./ Aqua spoke and Toben nodded. He put the radio back into his pocket and smirked over to the ladies. "If you'll excuse us. We have some _private_ matters to attend to." Toben gave a wink, making the girls swoon before he stood, bringing Topaz with him and they both started for the door. "Oh, Mr. Tengu..." Ayankouji started but yelped as she was quickly shuffled out of the room by Toben and Topaz. Diamond looked up, thinking that she heard Ayankouji's voice but seeing no one at the door, she shrugged it off and continued to finish up the project with Ryou.

"Hey! Release me this instant!" Ayankouji growled as she struggled in the twins' grip. "No can do, princess." The both said in unison.

"We can't have you snooping around." Toben spoke.

"Yeah. If Bakura found out, he would have our hides." Topaz added.

Ayankouji continued to struggle in their grip but couldn't get herself free and soon, they were back to the classroom she was in. Toben opened the door and released Ayankouji. She tried to get away but with a 'Heave ho', she was pushed into the room and the door slammed behind her. She looked up to her teacher and gave a nod, composing herself as she went back to her seat but within, she was pissed beyond all reason. She knew one way or another, she will get her way. She had the wealth to physically remove Ryou and Diamond from the school but she will only execute such a task if it's needed.

_'But as long as I can tell Diamond that Crimson is actually a brother to someone of the Host Club, that would end everything.'_ she thought with a smirk but then frowned. _'But the only issue now is to get past the Host Club themselves. Looks like now, they have an eye out for me to make sure that I don't ruin that plan of theirs. But that won't stop me. The Host Club will be back to its former self before they ever met those two special students.'_ she thought to herself.

0

After school, Crimson was making his way over to the third music room where everyone waited. When he walked in, he already saw the club giving out their charm to the ladies that came periodically.

"So, Bakura, what do you plan for your future?" one girl asked.

"Anything as long as is going to be with you, my dear." he whispered, caressing the girl's cheek fondly, making the girl swoon happily. Over at another table, Topaz and Toben were speaking with three girls about one of their moments. "So I said, "There's nothing wrong. Just go ahead and pick the answer you think was right. You won't be wrong." And you know what, he still didn't get the passing grade." Toben spoke.

Topaz pouted. "That's not how it went at all, Toben! How can you embarrass me like that in front of these lovely girls?" The younger looked about ready to cry when Toben grabbed him and pulled him close. "You know I never mean to embarrass you, Topaz. You're just the victim of such adorable moments when I'm around." he whispered.

"Kyaaaah!" The girls screamed, just loving the sibling love the two shared. Crimson chuckled before walking over to Ruby who sat at a table, making more calculations and notes with a cup of tea next to him. He looked up when Crimson sat down. "So, how's the plan going so far?"

"So far, so good. Haven't seen hide or hair of Ayankouji but knowing her, she won't give up so easily. Now we should worry about the fact she'll put her money where her plans are." Ruby gave a soft chuckle. "Even if she did try to use money to sell out Ryou and Diamond of their scholarships here, my men are ready and waiting for the moment when she does and counter it. Hopefully she knows well of the business world and if there's something Bakura wants, as his coordinator, I'll make sure he gets it."

"Of course, Bakura will have to work in his affections for the boy. No need for him to think of what all this planning is aiming for in the wrong way and have him thinking like his sister."

"Let's just hope we can get Bakura to remember to tell him that. I think he'll be overenthusiastic once Ryou get accepted to the group." Crimson spoke with a small laugh. "Are you talking about me over there?!" Bakura called, turning from his customer to send a glare their way. Crimson waved a hand nonchalantly. "No, of course not. Don't you trust otouto?"

"On certain occasions, no."

"Well then I guess I won't help you get the person of your dreams then." he whispered. Bakura caught the threat and gulped. "No! By all mean don't say that! Please! You're my only ticket to getting that special person!" he begged and Crimson laughed before turning back to Ruby. "Better turn you attention back to your guest now and we'll discuss this matter some more when we get home." Bakura nodded quickly and turned back to face the girls, giving a soft smile to them. "Sorry about that, ladies..."

"I tell you, you have that boy wrapped around you finger since you're the key to helping him get a love life outside of the Host club."

"I know." Crimson spoke before an idea popped into mind. "And you know what, I just remembered something. Are you all planning to host the Club Christmas party this year?" Ruby rested his head on a hand, tapping the pen in his other hand lightly on the table. "We might. What do you have planned?" Crimson gave a smirk and leaned forward.

"I'll invite Ryou and Diamond to come along with me and whisk Diamond away. If Bakura can keep his yap shut, he can get some time with Ryou while Yugi and Aqua keeps a close eye out for Ayankouji to make sure she doesn't ruin anything." Ruby nodded in agreement, turning to a fresh page in his planner and wrote down the ideas Crimson told him.

"Alright then. I'll start making the plans and preparations since December is only a few months away. Hopefully you'll be on even better terms with Diamond before then."

"Oh, don't worry. I think we're getting along just fine."

0

"Come on, Aqua-kun! I just saw Ayankouji following Ryou and Diamond! We can't lose track of her!" Yugi cried. Aqua nodded and picking up the smaller, he was off after the trail of Ayankouji.

Where the devious rich girl was, she gave a faint smirk as she watched the two she was aiming for all day tread along home. _'And with the club back at school, no one will be around to stop me.'_ she thought as she started after them.

"Hey! Diamond, was it? I have something important to tell you!" Ayankouji called and Diamond turned to her, ready to listen to what she had to say.

0

Zypher: And that's the end of this chapter with one of my famous evil cliffies. -chuckles- Hoped you all like and I'll see you soon with another chapter. -waves-


	4. Trust is the Key

Zypher: Well, little by little, I get working on a chapter for a story. And today, I have a chapter for you from Host Club Days. Read on, my lovely readers.

0

Host Club Days

Chapter 4

0

Ayankouji huffed a bit as she stopped before Diamond and said teen looked to her, arms crossed. "What is it?" she questioned. A devious grin pulled across the rich girl's face before looking to Diamond with a pitiful glance. "Oh, it's just too horrible! You know the guy you hang out with?"

"Yeah, Crimson. What's wrong?"

"He works with the Host Club. He's like a spy for them and is trying to get into your good graces and convince you that the club isn't as bad as you once think they were. They may have left you alone for the time being but that doesn't mean the king of it gave up on Ryou." Diamond gave a growl. "That lowdown good-for-nothing. I would kill him but the last thing I need is lawsuits on my broke hide." she hissed, clenching her fists angrily. Ryou frowned as he looked to his sister before looking to Ayankouji and that's when he saw it, the wicked gleam of victory in her eyes, he felt as if something was horribly wrong. As if the victims weren't them but the Host Club itself.

It wasn't long before a cry of defiance came from further down and Diamond looked up to see Yugi and Aqua coming their way. She glared their way before taking Ryou's hand and stalked off down the road towards home. When Aqua stopped before Ayankouji, Yugi hopped from his arms and tried calling to Diamond, to get her to come back and straightened things out but it was useless as they left out of hearing range. Aqua glanced to the girl beside him.

"What did you do?" he whispered.

"Nothing~ Just warned her of the plans that you and my dear king tried to work out. To think, using Crimson to do your dirty work. A nasty trick that would've worked if _I _didn't learn he was around." she preened, flaunting around another triumph over the club. Aqua snorted as Yugi came back over, whimpering softly. "Aqua...Diamond-chan is angry. Did that mean Ayankouji do something?" Aqua looked down to the boy and sighed before nodding. "Yes, Crimson probably won't be able to get close to Diamond ever again after the lies this witch told." Yugi pouted before turning on Ayankouji.

"I'm going to tell Bakura-sempai on you! He really likes Ryou-kun! Why are you ruining this chance for him?!" he cried.

"Because, he doesn't need to associate himself with trash like them. I'm doing you all a service so instead of hounding the kid, you can get back to how things were."

Aqua's eyes narrowed, darkening with anger which scared the young girl. No one ever witnessed Aqua getting mad, agitated or pissed, mostly because around Yugi, he was quite the sweetheart. But now, she was about to learn firsthand the dangers of such. "You have stepped over boundaries you shouldn't have crossed, Ayankouji. The whole club will know of today's transgressions and with it, you will probably be barred from coming back to the club, ever." She gasped in horror and glared at him. "You can't do that! If it's not me who would keep those two from ever stepping foot into the club as a member, it would be another girl who's jealous of Bakura's attention being strayed to someone else other than them."

"But they would care more about coming back than a simple kid joining into the club. They can cry and plead and beg but nothing will change Bakura's mind and once they learn that, there's no reason to fight anymore. But you, on the other hand, want to continue trying and that will have you end up in a bad situation that you won't be able to free yourself from afterward." he hissed before taking Yugi's hand in his and walked off. Ayankouji watched as they left before giving another huff. "He can threaten me all he wants. I will not stop from achieving my goal. If I can get those two to leave Ouran all together, Bakura will have nothing else but to give up on that boy." she murmured to herself before taking out a cell and calling her driver to come pick her up from where she was."

0

"She did **_WHAT_**?!" Bakura screeched through the phone, causing Ruby to cover his ear. /Like I said, Ayankouji wormed her way into Diamond's good graces and caused her to now not trust Crimson in the slightest, thinking that he's a pawn to convince that we aren't as bad as she thinks and not trying to make Ryou into the club 'lapdog' as Ayankouji says./ Bakura cursed and whined and Crimson looked from where he sat, looking through another magazine. "Don't worry, Bakura. Diamond's trust in me may have lessened but the good thing is, she didn't mention anything about me being your brother. I still have a chance as long as I get her to believe me more than she believes Ayankouji's lies."

/And we'll do what we have to to make sure that Ayankouji is dealt with for meddling in this procedure./ Ruby said from the other end.

"Good, good. Call the others and tell them to get to school early. We're going to devise a plan against Ayankouji. She was my princess once before but now, she has lost that privilege for what she has done."

/Alright./ Ruby spoke before the line went dead and Bakura hung up the phone. The male gave a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face before one russet eye landed on Crimson. "Are you sure you can win Diamond over from Ayankouji's influence?"

"You doubt my convincing skills, Bakura. I'll have Diamond on my side in no time. I just need you and the others to keep planning and whatnot. Especially with the club ball coming up soon." Bakura nodded. "My happiness lies in your hands, Crimson. Don't fail me now."

"No worries. Just don't lose hope in me, bro."

0

The next day proved to be a challenge for Diamond. After everything that Ayankouji told her, she had little reason to trust Crimson but deep in her heart, he was a guy like her, in an environment that not many middle class people get into easily. And making friends within high class snobs revolved around doing things that appeased them. Taking that into thought, she made it her business to break him of the chains that was holding him. So when Crimson came in, waving to her as he walked over to her desk, the first words from her mouth were:

"You need to break whatever connection you have with that dreaded host club."

"What?" he questioned.

She looked to him before looking away. "Crimson, I can't believe I'm admitting this so early in the time we spent together but I really like you. You're just like us with being in the middle-class and all but you don't need to be making friends for the wrong reasons by allying yourself with the host club. They're bad enough as it is. No need for you to get corrupted by them." Crimson wasn't expecting this, thinking that Diamond would have rather given him a black eye than to convince him of breaking up what she thought was a contract between himself and the club. But he knew he could work this to his advantage. So with a smile and placing a hand over her, making her blush slightly, he looked right into her eyes.

"Diamond, there's nothing to worry about with the host club. Whatever lies Ayankouji has been telling you, don't believe them. She's just as bad as any other person who could be treating you or Ryou badly because of status."

"Then what about the host club?"

"Just a pawn in her game. I can tell you right now, they have no need for a lapdog. If they did, I'm sure one of their admirers would gladly take up the position. I've talked with them face to face and Bakura wouldn't want to give Ryou such a shoddy position. Ayankouji is just playing tricks with you to make you angry and more detached from everything that this school could grant to you and at the same time, giving the people she cherished so much a bad rep. Don't listen to her anymore. Just me. I'll prove to you that the club isn't truly as bad as you think."

"I...I don't know, Crimson..." she whispered. His hand gripped hers a little. "Hey, just believe me on this. Would I ever steer you wrong?" She was silent for a moment before shaking her head. Crimson smiled and landed a kiss on the top of her head, making her blush more before he left to head over to his own desk. Ryou smiled at the scene before taking out his textbook and waited for the teacher to come in. _'Hopefully Diamond would find herself in a possible good relationship with Crimson. He seems like a nice guy and even though he was here for only a day, is looking out for our well-being from those that are trying to make our school year here worse.'_ he thought.

0

As the day continued on, the host club made their plans while Crimson stuck around with Diamond and Ryou, giving them good points about the host club to further ease Diamond's thoughts about them. Everything from both ends was going well until Ayankouji spotted this from one of the large windows on the second floor during the lunch hour. "This is unacceptable. How can she trust him after what I told her before? Crimson and his charms will ruin everything that I worked for so far. I will keep that boy from the host club and looks like I'll have to do this the only way possible." she hissed to herself before bringing out her cell and made a call.

"Daddy? This is your lovely daughter. I need some help to eradicate the school of a few pests." she whispered, smirking all the while, unaware that she was being watched from around the corner.

"Looks like she's on the move."

"We better do something then, dear brother." The two looked to each other and gave a nod before disappearing to head over to where Ruby resided.

0

Ruby was skimming through date books when Toben and Topaz arrived and he snapped the book shut as he looked up to them. "What's up, you two?"

"Ayankouji is resorting to money now." Both chimed and he nodded. "Too bad she won't learn until the last minute that using money is a bad choice with our many links." he murmured as he pulled out a laptop and signed on, typing away on the keys. "So you have this all handled?" Topaz asked.

"Not a problem. Go ahead and have lunch." Ruby spoke, his attention still on the computer and they nodded as they headed off to lunch.

0

The group of three consisting of Ryou, Crimson and Diamond laughed at a funny joke Crimson told. "Wow, seems you have much of a hectic life just like us." she said, snickering again. "Yes, home life sure can be a fun part of life." he replied, gaining another chuckle from them. He looked around silently, smiling when he saw Topaz and Toben flirting with the ladies but at the same time, keeping an eye out for any sign of Ayankouji or hired help. Until things get settled, they have to make sure nothing happens to either Diamond or Ryou. Bakura will have his head if something happened. They continued to chat throughout lunch, the woman of their disgust watching from the large second floor window that looked over the outside lunch courtyard.

"This is getting out of hand. Hopefully daddy will get them out of here so I'll never have to see their unpolished faces ever again." she muttered to herself before turning away from the window to mind her own until she got a call showing her father's success with getting rid of the only two things that stood in her way as of now."

0

As the day ended, she never got a call back and she growled as she made a move to call her father. When she got a response, she immediately demanded what was wrong. "Well, daughter, it seems the Jewelgate firm is stopping me from using any finances for personal gain dealing with Ouran. If I use any hired help to seize the people you want to get rid of, it will result is us losing a great deal of money and I can risk that." Ayankouji growled angrily when she heard this and would've thrown her phone at the wall in a fit of anger but calmed herself before she lost her precious valuable. "Is there any way to sneak past Jewelgate's men?"

"I'm sorry, dear, but there's isn't much I can do money wise but I can still help with brunt force. Just tell me if you have anything planned and I'll get right on it." She smirked and nodded. "Thanks, daddy. That's all I need to know." she murmured before closing her phone.

0

Crimson walked with Diamond and Ryou home, just to get the chance to visit their home at least once. When they got there, he was amazed at the small home. "And it's just the two of you?" he questioned as he looked over to Diamond. "Yep. Our dad is usually across seas with work in his career so every so often we get to see him but only for a short time." she spoke as she unlocked the door and invited Crimson in. He thanked her and walked in with Ryou trailing behind him and he took a seat on the couch as Ryou went to fetch drinks. Diamond and Crimson chatted for a while until Ryou came back with tea and sweets and they ate and chatted for a while longer before it was time for Crimson to go. Diamond escorted him over to the door and smiled to him. "It was nice having you over. You should come by more often." she spoke and he smiled as he nodded.

"Sure. I like the sound of that. Oh, and before I forget, I have something I want to ask of you."

"Shoot."

"I know you still haven't trust much of the host club and I'm not trying to make you see them in a good light or anything. That's your choice but I know of them hosting a ball every Christmas and since it's coming up soon, I would like to ask of you and Ryou would like to come with me." Diamond crossed her arms, tapping the hardwood flooring with the toe of her boots. "Hmm, I dunno. But what the heck. I may not like the host club but no need for you to head to the ball alone. I'll see if Ryou and I can scrounge up something nice to wear. We haven't been to many formal gatherings but we'll try to make the attempt to not look shoddy and have more of those blasted rich kids have a reason to tease us in the halls." Crimson nodded, taking her hand once more and kissed it lightly.

"Don't worry. Here, take my cell number," he said, getting out paper and a pen to write it down. "And call me if you or Ryou can't find anything good. I can probably pull a few strings with my parents to get you something nice." She blushed and nodded before taking the paper and looked away for a moment. Crimson was curious and was able to ask what was wrong when he froze when a soft kiss landed on his lips. "Thanks, Crimson." she whispered before closing the door, saying that she and Ryou will meet up with him at school tomorrow. Crimson blinked for a second before giving a cheer as he left the residence and pretty much skipped his way to a safe distance before calling his chauffeur to pick him up. After that call was made, he called Bakura and told him the news.

"Great! Man Crimson, if you weren't my brother, I would kiss you!"

"Ugh, hell no! I just got a sweet kiss from Diamond and I don't need you screwing that up with your nasty kiss."

"What?! You actually got a kiss from her?! That is so unfair!" Bakura whined and Crimson smirked.

"Yeah, I know. It's just my good looks and charm." he jeered and Bakura ranted over the other side of the phone as the limo pulled up and Crimson climbed inside. "Well, enough of the ranting, right now, we need to plan Ryou and Diamond's outfits for the ball. We'll discuss it tomorrow when you have your free period."

"Alright. And hopefully you won't forget that you will harbor Diamond's attention the entire time while I get the chance to meet up with Ryou again, correct?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." he muttered before telling his brother goodbye and hung up on him. "Well, at least I'm getting closer and closer to Diamond with each passing day. But the only thing I have to worry about now is will I still have her love after I tell her who I truly am?" he murmured to himself as he lounged back for the rest of the ride home.

0

Zypher: Well, there you have it. Another long overdue chapter done and another step closer to the ball. Probably have another chapter with more trouble brewed and more plans to conduct and then we will get to the finale that will change many things with the group as well as the [possible] appearance of the Zuka Club. I can already tell once they show themselves, so much hilarity will ensue. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this long awaited chapter and I'll see you later with another.


End file.
